


Who's in Charge?

by Thaeri



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Daleks are not immune to brainwashing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaeri/pseuds/Thaeri
Summary: Tony makes a startling discovery when studying Bucky's arm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Who's in Charge?

“What the actual *beep*?!” Tony has no words for this, none at all.

“What? You said you wanted to do maintenance on my arm, and now you’re doing it. It’s not my fault it’s not up to your usual standard,” Bucky counters. And while he knows the solution is a bit… unusual, it has served him pretty well, at least once he broke away from Hydra.

Tony has now found his voice and his words are pretty forceful when he says “James Buchanan Barnes! I thought it would be a technological wonder, not a sludgy extra-terrestrial sitting inside, playing marionette!”


End file.
